Physical Barriers 3
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: There will be more ups and downs for the gang on Beacon Hills Season 3
1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 1**

"Matt what the fuck"

Stiles went to go back to Derek "do not move Stiles" Matt held out the gun. "Sit down over there" he commanded.

"Whoa okay, okay" Stiles came to a stop "Just please don't hurt him" Stiles moved and sat down.

Matt Sighed and smirked "After all this time and I have finally got you alone Stiles. If it wasn't Isaac or him" he pointed the gun at Derek "and then my own cousin" he said.

"Shut up" he told him.

"Okay I'm sorry" Stiles said to him.

"That was always your problem Stiles never being able to shut up when someone tells you to" he said "but I think that is what I like most about you" Matt stated.

Derek gave a groan.

Stiles looked down at him.

"He won't wake up, not yet anyway. But I can tell you he's going to be a bit disoriented after the chloroform" he smirked

Stiles hands were fists on his knees "where's Liam?" Stiles asked.

"Liam oh his sorted out" he told him.

"What did you do to Liam?" he asked.

"What the hell do you care you dumped him" he smirked and opened the door. Liam fell out "Liam" Stiles said.

"Hm" he had a gag in his mouth "Matt please why you are doing this" Stiles asked "didn't you hear me I've god rid of the people who took you away from me".

"Okay, okay fine" Stiles breathed.

Liam's eyes moved round and landed on Derek's body before closing his eyes.

Matt walked and sat down "god Stiles you've not changed one bit" he told him.

Liam tried the knots on his wrists 'fuck what the hell is going on'

"In school I liked you so much but you were always obsessed with Marianne and her strawberry blonde hair" he said "and then when we ended up in the same college class and you couldn't stop talking above Adam Barrett and his dark and brooding looks" Matt stated.

"Kind of reminded me of Derek" Matt stated looking to the floor and push Derek onto his front "and I thought after all this time you decided to show your true self and for one second I thought I could have a shot"

Matt shrugged "then I decided to be the most cliché ever and bully you"

"What do you expect to gain from this Matt?" Stiles asked "me to love you" Stiles laughed.

"It's not about that now" Matt stated.

Stiles covered his mouth "god you're really delusional"

Matt surged forward "No Stiles I'm completely sane" he smirked "now why don't you keep that pretty mouth shut for once" he picked Liam up from the collar and threw him down on the sofa next to Stiles.

Liam moaned, Matt sighed "keep your hands where I can see them" he said to him "okay" Stiles answered

Liam looked at Stiles 'it's going to be okay' he mouthed to him Liam nodded "hm" Derek gave another moan Matt walked over and put his foot on his chest.

"Derek Hale, a very nice specimen of a man. He's the love and leave them type of guy" he kneeled and turned Derek's head "He'll never say I love you Stiles get out while he you still can" Matt moved the gun to Derek's head.

"No please" Stiles pleaded.

"Shut up Stiles" he turned back to Derek.

Stiles started undoing Matt's knots round his wrists before looking up briefly to make sure Matt was still looking away. Liam's eyes widened 'keep them behind your back' he mouthed. Liam nodded.

"Matt" Stiles said man stood up and turned round.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm thirsty"

"You have to put up with it".

"Please Matt it's the least you could do" he told him "fine" he sighed walked up and grabbed a hold of Stiles arm and pulled him up "you stay here" he said and they left the room.

Liam moved and kneeled by Derek "wake up" he said Derek didn't move "fuck"

Stiles took a glass and walked to the sink "you know" he turned the tap on, Matt walked up behind him. he put his hand on Stiles hip "you smell so good…even with Derek on you".

The door opened slowly and Liam walked in he held the lamp in his hand to stand behind Matt.

Stiles gulped "Matt" he said turning round and putting his arms round his neck "I'm sorry for being so into Derek" he said. Tapping his fingers on Matt bare neck "maybe we c" he started biting his lip.

"Stiles" he licked his lips "so happy to hear you changed your mind"

Stiles nodded looking down.

Liam raised the lamp he had in his hand and whacked him round the back of the head.

Matt crumpled to the floor.

Stiles shivered "Fuck" Stiles relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah just a little ick" he stuck his tongue out "Derek" he said running to the other room.

Stiles knelt down beside him "Please wake up Derek" he asked "hm" Derek moaned "wake up Derek" he pleaded.

"S-Stiles" he opened his eyes "Stiles" he sat up "fuck my head" he said.

"Liam a little help" Stiles asked him.

"I need to sort out Matt" came his answer.

Stiles helped Derek up "I'll get you something for your head" he said and went

Stiles walked in and put the gag in Matt's mouth and attached hand cuffs to his wrists and then to the radiator "I am going to call my dad".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek had an ice pack on his head there was at least 3 police offers standing in the room, John walked out of the kitchen with Matt. Stiles was sat next to Derek, Liam the other side of him "how's the head Derek" Matt smirked.

Derek looked at him

"I'll talk to all of you in a minute" they left "I am so sorry Stiles I had no idea that this was going to happen" Liam said to him.

"You weren't to know was you" Stiles answered him.

Derek gave a groan "my head is killing me" he said the paramedic packed up "you just need to rest" he told him

"I am going to go home" Liam said and stood "I will give your Dad my address" he left

"Derek" Stiles put his hand on his knee.

Derek looked at him "you've caused me nothing but trouble Stiles" he stood up "huh".

Derek shook his head "I think you should leave for a while" Derek told him.

Stiles looked at the floor and licked his lips "Okay" he said putting his hand in his pocket. Stiles sighed and grabbed his jacket.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Dad I'm just tired can I get some sleep" Stiles told John.

"Okay I'll follow up in the morning if that's what you want" he said to him.

Stiles nodded "night then"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Allison knocked on the door she put both hands in her pockets the door opened "hey" Allison said "hi" Derek let her in.

"I bought you beer and porn" Derek shut the door as she walked in "Scott called me" Allison said.

Derek turned walking in "I woke up to take a piss and next thing I know I wake up to someone poking a gun at me"

"It must of been terrible Derek, Stiles must be fucking shitting himself is he awake" she asked.

"I send him home" Allison narrowed her eyes.

"You send him away" she asked.

"Yes" came his answer.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" she asked "you both went through the same thing it is best to stay together" Derek sat down. "Derek you're an arsehole you know that…that boy is in love with you and you love him and you're never admit that will you" she said.

"So take advice from me, do something about it instead of hiding behind yourself and stop being such an A grade Asshole" she walked and slammed the door behind her.

Derek covered his face.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Me and Allison have been talking about it since Markus turned 1 but we want to have another child" Lydia said. "And we want you to be the father"

"Me" Jackson asked

"Yeah you" Allison nodded "well huh" Danny looked at him "what do you think?"

"I've never really thought about it before about being a father myself" Jackson said.

"We don't need an answer yet" Lydia said.

"Okay….thanks I guess"

Allison finished her food "see you soon" they both left.

Jackson looked at Danny "what do you think?" Jackson asked.

"It's not up to me" Danny said.

"I know" Jackson held his hand "no me and you are now an, us we make all and any decisions together" he kissed him.

"Okay well I think it's a good idea".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles ate some spaghetti "so you're not going to go out today" John asked him.

"No don't feel much like it" he ate some more.

"Okay…I'll be at Melissa's if you need anything and I will lock the door when I leave".

"Then how are all my fans meant to get to me" he said to him.

"Don't joke around about that" John scolded him

"Sorry" he ate.

"See you later" John left the house Stiles pushed the plate away and stood up he walked out and looked out the door window.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek got out of the Camaro he looked up at the house before walking up to the door lifting his hand to the door and knocked. He shoved his hand in his pockets and then he pressed the button again there was still no answer "Stiles open the door I know your home your jeep is here" he told him.

"Go away Derek" Stiles said.

"Just open the door" he asked the lock sounded and then the door opened, Stiles held the door open "Are you going to let me in or make me stay out here in the cold" Derek asked.

Stiles pursed his lips "that's tricky question" he said but opened the door anyway. "You wanted me to leave and I left" Stiles said.

"Look I had just got hit over the head" he said stepping inside the house.

Stiles turned round and poked his chest "That was still no excuse Derek" he said punching him and walked into the sitting room "Derek do you care about me" he asked him.

"Genim you know I care about you" Derek said using Stiles given name.

"Do I" Stiles shrugged punching the back of the sofa "because you never show it to me and how am I to know, you've never really shown me you care except the small gestures that I think I see"

Stiles turned round "All that time I was in hospital did you ever think of me, every time I had a visitor I thought maybe it would be you but I always get my hopes up and once I got discharged I was the one that came to you"

"I did visit" said Derek "all the time I was worried for you to see if you ever would come out of that coma seeing you in that bed" he shook his head. "I watched you for hours Stiles more than you or anyone will ever know" Derek stated.

"Derek I" Stiles walked up to him. "Just tell me the three words Derek and we can sort it out"

Derek shook his head "I can't do it" he said stepping back "I'm not capable of saying it because the last time I did she" he told him.

Stiles held his hand up "sorry she"

"Kate Argent" Derek said.

"Allison's Aunt" Stiles asked

Derek put his hand in his pocket "I've always been gay no doubt about that" he said.

"Oh believe me I have no doubts to the fact that your gay I've had the sore arse to prove it".

"I met Kate when I was 17 and naïve. I was so confused then I felt things that disturbed me and she used that against me." He explained "She used her age to manipulate me, telling me that I was worthless"

Derek shifted to his other foot" she used me and I fell for it, I wish I hadn't I used my first I love you on her" Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder "and I turned into the Derek Hale I am today" he answered.

"She sounds like a bitch" Stiles stated.

Derek took his hand out of his pocket "she was"

Stiles glanced up "I'm grateful that you trusted me enough to tell me that" Stiles closed his eyes briefly "I do see it Derek that deep down you're just like any other man"

Derek looked away from Stiles gaze "I don't like people seeing me as weak"

Stiles smiled "I know" he said putting his arms round Derek's neck kissing him on the lips.

Derek slid his hand to the back of Stiles back pushing him against him.

T.B.C….


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 2**

Derek covered Stiles up "are you leaving" he mumbled into his pillow eyes closed "yeah I have to leave to pick up Markus" he told him.

"Hm okay…..ouv you" Stiles mumbled.

"Love you too" Derek whispeared.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm Ennis" he held his hand out.

Stiles looked up and blinked "um hi" he shook his hand "Scott's future step brother Stiles" he introduced himself.

Ennis smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you, so how'd you and Scott meet?" Stiles asked.

"I spilt our drinks over each other in Jungle I am kind of a klutz" Ennis said.

"Not as bad as Scott" Derek walked up. "Hi" Stiles smiled.

"Who is this?" Derek asked.

"I'm Ennis" he introduced himself "ah" Derek didn't shake his hand.

Scott walked up "Derek, Stiles how long have you been here" he asked.

"Just got here" said Derek.

"Hi unca Scott" Markus smiled.

"Hey buddy" Scott picked him up "I need to ask what do your 3rd birthday" Scott asked.

"I'm 2" he held up two fingers.

"I know but you'll be 3 in 4 months" Scott put up the third finger.

Markus screwed up his face "me still 2" he said "you know forget it" he sighed.

Markus kissed Scott's cheek, Scott put him back down on the floor "you ready to go" Ennis asked

"Yeah" They both left

Derek walked and sat down Markus climbed and sat next to him and Stiles sat opposite. Laura walked over "Okay what can I get you all" she asked.

"Can I have a cheeseburger with fries and a banana milkshake" Stiles ordered.

"Of course honey" Laura wrote it down.

"Markus" she asked.

"He will have the nuggets" Derek ordered for him "okay" she smiled "and I will take a turkey on whole wheat and coffee".

"Okay Derek it won't be too long" she left to order the food "here you go Markus draw something" Stiles said

Markus opened the crayons and drew a little circle and some lines "what's that meant to be" Derek asked as he looked at it.

"Mummy" he drew some more next to it.

"And who's that" Stiles asked.

"Momma and dats daddy and here is dada" Markus smiled.

"You haven't got a dada" Derek stated.

"Unca Stiles is dada" he coloured them in

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, Stiles looked away first "I'm dada" he pointed to himself. Markus nodded Laura walked up and set the plate frown "here your nuggets Mr Markus" Markus giggled picking one up and ate it.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Ennis licked Scott's ear he moved and then they kissed him on the lips "what time is it?" Scott looked at his watch.

"Where have you got to go?" Ennis asked him.

"Jungle me and the guys usually meet" he told him "don't you think we're getting a bit old for a nightclub" Ennis asked him.

"I guess" Ennis smiled and kissed him under the chin "we can stay here" he kissed him again.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Thank you" Lydia hugged Jackson "you're my best friend Lyd" he told her

"Okay we have to take you to the fertility clinic" she said "you need to be tested".

"Of course" smiled Jackson "I will make an appointment" Lydia dialled.

"So do I need to" he asked and made a hand gesture.

"Let me make the appointment" she giggled.

"I' m sure you'll be able to manage it babe" Danny put his arm round his shoulder "I will help it up" Danny kissed him on the lips.

"Hello yes I would like to make an appointment" Lydia asked "okay Tuesday at 2.35 thank you" she hung up the phone she was on.

"All you have to do is show up" she smiled "just like Derek did".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott put the leash on Deanna's collar and picked up some keys he left the apartment he walked "hey Scott how are you?" his neighbour asked.

"Hello Ms Shaman how are you" he asked her and smiled.

"I am fine dear….where's that young man gone the one will the gorgeous smile" she asked him.

"Oh…you mean Isaac"

Deanna gave a bark "he moved to New York" he told her "oh such a shame he was so nice" she said and smiled "I know".

"See you later have a nice evening" Scott smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek undone his tie Stiles was working with his stuff Derek looked in the mirror "I need a change" he said.

"Did you say something" Stiles asked and looked at him.

"Nothing" Derek undone his shirt "something different" whispeared Derek.

Stiles opened the lollipop and put it in his mouth "I can't wait until I'm a teacher" he sucked on the lollipop

Derek walked over and sat next to him "move in with me, I can't tell you those three words you want to hear but maybe if you were around more" he said.

"So moving in with you" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded intertwining their fingers together

Stiles looked down at their hands "are you sure? I'll take all of your space and you'll get sick of me"

Derek gripped their hands tighter "I don't say anything I don't mean Stiles, I'm not forcing you to. It's just"

Stiles smiled "Okay"

"What"

Stiles looked up at Derek "I'll move in"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The doctor put the needle in Jackson's arm "are you having this test for a reason because you aren't due for the next couple of months" he took the needle out "Hold this here" he held the cotton wool

"No I'm a sperm donor for a friend and her wife they want another kid" Jackson told him.

"Okay" he smiled "you can pulled your sleeve down now" he told him

"Cheers" he pulled it down his arm and stood up "When will I get the results" he asked.

"Monday"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Aren't you worried about the results?" Scott asked him.

Danny drunk out of the bottle Jackson was stood next to him "Not really I've always been safe and I have no trouble what so ever so nothing really to worry about" he took a swig of his beer.

Scott moved back slightly "I'd be worried no matter what" he stated.

"Well you're just a worry wart Scotty" Jackson smirked

"I have every right to be" Scott looked round "Have you seen Derek" Scott asked.

"Thought you would have" said Danny.

"He's been off since that thing happened at his place with Stiles" Scott answered.

"He'll be back to fuck em all Derek Hale in o time" Danny said, Jackson moved his arm over Danny's shoulder "let's have a dance" he asked him.

"You don't have to ask" Danny smiled and they both left

Scott drunk "Scott" Russell walked up to the bar "hey Russell how did the business trip go?" he asked.

"Truthfully glad it's over with" he ordered himself a drink

"Everyone says that" Scott laughed.

"So I heard about Derek is everything okay now" he asked and Scott nodded "seems alright to me as much as Derek can be".

"Cool. So I don't see Derek" he said.

"No he hasn't been here in the last couple of weeks"

Danny wrapped his arms round Jackson's shoulders they kissed and then Jackson moved his hands onto Danny's hips and pulled him closer. "Hm" their lips separated "I love you"

Danny smiled "Love you too Jackson" they kissed again.

"Kind of sickening really" said Russell he then took a sip of his drink.

"Totally but I'm kind of seeing someone" Scott said to him.

"Oh that was Isaac" he smiled

Scott shook his head "Isaac went to New York for college" he told him.

"Ohhh so his gone" Scott nodded "let me ask you something" he asked.

"Ask away".

"Do you miss him?"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles sucked Derek's cock they were on the sofa Stiles between his legs Derek took a grip of his hair "fuck" he looked down.

Stiles sat and he leaned over and kissed him he then straddled his lap they kissed Derek moved his hand and gripped a hold of his hip.

There was a knock on the door "not now fuck" Derek but his at Stiles lip "then don't answer it" he smirked and whispeared in Derek's ear

There was another knock

Stiles opened the condom there was another know "fuck" Stiles groaned Derek smirked "I know I'm getting there"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Here" Jackson held a paper bag "lunch" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"No spunk" he said.

"Oh come in" she let him in "where's Danny" she asked.

"We are not attached at the hip" he followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you want something for lunch?" she asked.

"No i'm okay just taking my spunk so I can leave" he said.

"Love you too Jackson you know that right" she asked "I know you do" he said.

"But you can be a douche".

Jackson rolled his eyes

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John set the bowl down "okay what's the dinner about?" he asked Stiles.

"Dad I'm 21 this year, Also I have to tell you something last night Derek asked me to move in with him"

"Move in with Derek" he asked.

"Yes"

John raised an eyebrow "And this is what you want?" he asked, Stiles nodded "What about your acceptance letter" he asked.

"Dad it hasn't come and it doesn't look like its happening" Stiles said.

"And again is this really what you want" John asked again.

Stiles nodded

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Please" Scott laughed "stop" Derek folded his arms

Scott had a big grin on his face "I'm sorry" he continued to laugh "you moving in with Stiles. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Didn't you always t tell me to stop messing around and I am" he said.

Scott leaned on the counter "did the knock on the head scramble your brains" Scott asked with another laugh.

Derek gave him a blank stare

Scott sat down "so tell me from the beginning" Scott asked.

Derek sat next to him "I can't say the three words he wants to hear"

Scott stopped laughing "are you in love with Stiles".

Derek nodded.

"oh, oh" Scott said "So your moving in with him because you can't say I Love You that is so" Scott paused shaking his head "Fuck Derek your finally fleeing the nest"

Derek slapped him round the back of his head "fucker" Scott said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles slid his hands up Derek's chest they were in Jungle "fuck" he moaned "not till later" he told him "hm promises" a guy walked up behind Stiles "hi" he smiled.

Stiles looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow Derek gave a smirk

"Where are they going?" Ennis asked and then Scott looked over at Derek and Stiles as they left with the guy "truthfully you don't want to know" he stated.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Maybe we could do something with out of the kid" the guy got up from the bed he put his pants on Derek sat up in bed, Stiles was asleep.

"Maybe" Derek answered

The guy finished getting dressed "call me some time" he put a piece of paper down on the bedside and then left

Derek moved and kissed the back of Stiles neck "I know you're awake" he moved down.

"Are you going to call him" came Stiles voice.

"Do you want me too" Derek continued down "it's up to you" Stiles told him and buried his face into the pillow "you can only do him anywhere but the bed" he told him.

"Okay" Derek stopped "shower" he murmured against Stiles skin and kissed up his shoulder. Stiles grunted "I will go warm it up" he got out and left.

Stiles moved and sat he stretched he picked up the small piece of paper and screwed it up, he grinned.

Derek stood under the water spray eyes were closed the shower door opened and Stiles got in he walked up behind him.

"Derek" Derek turned round and they kissed Derek pulled him under the spray he moved both hands down to Stiles arse and squeezed.

"Fuck" Stiles moaned Derek licked up his neck and then kissed him Stiles moved his head and then Derek kissed down his neck.

"Derek" he stopped him from kissing him "Derek I" he licked his lips. "Derek I love you" he said

"I know" he answered.

"And I know you know" he whispeared.

"Hm" Derek went back to kissing at his neck "Derek" he said again Derek gave a sigh "what now Stiles"

Stiles licked his lips "I know want either of us sleeping with anyone else" he said to him

T.B.C….


	3. Chapter 3

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 3**

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asked.

Stiles looked up as he sat in a café "just some curly fries please" he ordered "any drink" she asked.

"I will have just a coke please" he said "won't be long" she left. Stiles picked up a napkin and began shredding it.

"Do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full" a guy asked Stiles didn't look up "sure it's a free country" Stiles said

The guy sat down "I am Deucalion Harris" he smiled "Hm Stiles" he looked up 'oh his cute and older' he smiled

"You don't look too happy" Deucalion stated.

Stiles shook his head "boyfriend" he asked.

"No, yes well I wouldn't call him that" he said to him.

"Ohhh I've had a relationship like that before" he told him.

"And how did you get out of it" Stiles asked him.

"I moved away from him and the place I lived".

Stiles pushed the shredded napkin away "How in love with him were you? If you don't mind me asking" he said.

"I don't mind at all"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek undone his tie "that's it" Peter asked and looked up from his work.

"What's it" he raised an eyebrow.

"This job I've had it" Derek stated.

"And why" he asked "my life I have been known as stud of the Jungle Derek Hale of Hale enterprises" Peter watched him.

"So it's taken you this long to realise you're a Hale" Peter asked.

Derek gave him a look "you know what I mean Peter" he said "I'm going to quit my job and fin something else I don't always want to be known as an accountant" Derek said.

"What else is there too do Derek" he asked.

"I don't know yet"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott yawned "tired" Danny ate some scrambled eggs "just a bit" he ate.

"Are you still seeing that Ennis guy" Jackson asked and ate a bit of his bagel.

"Yep" Scott nodded and smiled, he picked up a sausage on his fork, Derek walked over "budge" Scott moved and he sat down.

"Aren't you meant to be at work" Danny asked.

"I quit"

Scott put his fork down "you quit" he asked.

Derek gave a nod "I wanted something different" he said.

"Okay what are you going to do?"

"Haven't you decided what good is that" asked Jackson.

"I'll sees when it gets to it"

Danny ate "so how did it go with the tests" asked Scott "everything okay"

Jackson nodded "yeah there doing the zygotes now".

"Don't bother explaining all about that" he sighed "I didn't listen the first time" Derek said

Stiles walked in hands shoved in his hoodie pocket he walked over and sat down next to Scott "everything okay Stiles" Scott asked.

"Fine" he answered and picked up the menu.

Derek took the menu from him "no more junk food" he told him.

"You're not the boss of me" Stiles took it back from him.

Scott sniggered

Laura came up "okay then what is everyone having" she smiled.

"My usual" Stiles said.

"Same here" Derek said.

Jackson ate a bit more food "you're going to be a father then I hear" Stiles said to him.

"Yes Lydia and Allison decided they wanted another baby and they asked me".

"Imagine a mini Jackson" Derek said.

"What like a mini Derek" Jackson bit into a piece of toast.

"Markus will be a fine specimen" Derek said.

"You would say that" Stiles said.

Laura walked back over "coffee" she poured it into the cup "so Der are you and Stiles having a party?" she asked.

Stiles bit his lip and looked the other way, Derek looked up at Laura "No, were not moving in together anymore" Derek drunk.

"What but….Derek what have you done now" asked Laura.

"Who says it was me?" he asked.

"It is him I told him that I wanted to be monogamous and he still can't so we've called it quits" said Stiles.

"You mean you've split up" Laura asked

Derek nodded.

"It seems so" Stiles stood up "Laura forget the order" he said "see you guys later" he left

Laura hit the back of Derek's head "Don't go around hitting me Laura" Derek said to her.

"Well I'm not the complete moron" Laura slammed both hands on the table "I have never been so pissed off with you Derek Peter Hale".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

John opened the door "Stiles what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Can I move back in dad" he asked and showed him a bag.

"Of course" Stiles walked in and John shut the door "Melissa we have company for dinner" Melissa stuck her head out.

"Stiles hey" she came out.

"What's Derek done now?" she asked.

Stiles sighed "can we not talk about it"

Melissa nodded "okay".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek shut the apartment door he walked and placed the key down on the small table he looked round the room "I'm better off alone"

The phone rung

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles twirled the spaghetti round his fork "21 in 5 days want anything special" John asked him.

"No" he shook his head "I am fine I'm not all that bothered by my birthday" said Stiles.

"21 is a big birthday Stiles it should be celebrated" said Melissa "let me make you a dinner at least Scott didn't want it but he accepted eventually" said Melissa.

"Okay" Stiles said.

"Good" John smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Ennis slid his hands up Scott's back "are you coming to Jungle with me tonight?" Scott asked.

"You know how I feel about places like that" he picked up a sponge "I know but"

"Ennis you can't S" he gripped a hold of his arm.

"Were order pizza and stay in yeah" he kissed his shoulder "you're hurting my arm Ennis…..okay pizza sounds great" Ennis released him.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Deucalion put both hands in his pockets and walked along the road he stopped

Derek had just parked the Camaro and got out "It's been a couple of years huh Derek Hale" Derek stopped and turned round to the source of the noise.

"Deucalion" Derek walked up "I've got a restraining order" Derek reminded him.

"That is where your wrong it finished 3 months today" he smiled.

"Fine why are you back more money" Derek asked "Derek it's not all about money" he told him "it was never about money" Deucalion said to him.

"Always seemed that way to me always trying to get rid of me" he said.

"You accused me of rape" Derek said "you filed a report on me".

Deucalion stepped back

"Leave me alone and were be fine" he said "sure" Derek walked into the diner.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Hey good to see you again Stiles" Stiles turned round "oh hey Deu….you know what can I call you instead" he asked "D will do" Stiles grinned "cool".

"Stiles can I ask you out to dinner please" asked Deucalion smiled "is there another guy named Stiles" he put both hands in his pocket.

"Well there could be other people named Stiles I can't be the only one" he rambled on.

"Stiles, Stiles" he said.

"What" he asked.

"Are you going to come out to dinner with me or what" he asked.

"Of course I'd like to have dinner with you" he told him "good do you know this restaurant" he gave him a card.

Stiles took it and had a look "do you own this?" he asked as he read it "no my dad does meet me there at 8 tonight" Stiles nodded

"Good to see you there"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Isaac you're meant to be helping me" Stiles said.

Isaac's voice was on the computer monitor "this is a first proper date dude" said Isaac.

"Yes I know this Isaac" he said.

"What does this guy look like again Stiles" he asked him.

"I've explained tall light brown hair almost blonde and" there was a beeping sound

"I got another message…talk to you later" he hung up.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door "the bedrooms that way" he told the guy that followed him in "okay" he went Derek shut the door he walked.

"Do you live with someone" came the guy's voice.

"No why" Derek asked and took his jacket off and followed him "I don't think this is yours" he held a smaller pair of boxers.

"Oh he's gone he only stayed for a little bit"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles ate some food from the plate "this is a really nice place D" Stiles smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Stiles" Stiles drunk some water from the glass. Deucalion ate a piece of garlic bread "So you mentioned someone the other day" he asked.

"Oh…that's over with" said Stiles "it is" he nodded "he couldn't commit" smiled Stiles.

"Amen to that I know someone just like that"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Glad you came tonight" he told Stiles "I am glad too" they stood by Deucalion's car "so I will see you again soon 2nd date" he told him.

"Okay bye" Stiles left and went in the house

"Are you back?" John walked down stairs "yeah" he took his coat and shoes off "off to work I will see you later" said Stiles "yeah see you later" John said.

Stiles walked up the stair 'I don't need Derek Hale' he went into his room 'but I love Derek' he sat on his bed

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The mobile rung

Scott opened his eyes and took it he put it too his ear "Derek hey" he got out of bed, Ennis was asleep on his side

"Just feeling a little bit under the weather" he said to "I him "I will see you at the diner tomorrow morning" said Isaac "okay bye" he hung up.

Ennis stirred "Scott come back to bed" he yawned.

"I'm coming to bed" he yawned "I'm coming"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek stood under the shower he ran shampoo out of his hair and put his forehead on the wall.

There was a knock on the door

Derek wrapped a towel round his waist he walked out of the bathroom and walked to open the door. Allison smiled "hey hot stuff" Derek stepped out of her way as she and Markus walked in "daddy where's dada" he asked.

"He….isn't here" he answered him.

"Why" he asked.

"Because your father is a nincompoop" Markus giggled

"Allison don't tell him stuff like that" he told her "let me go and get dressed" Derek left.

Markus walked and climbed onto the sofa, Allison walked and sat down next to him Derek walked back out and sat down "we got a reject letter from a school for Markus".

"Which one" he asked.

"The one we went to remember half an hour away from where we live" said Allison "oh"

"Markus go play with your Tonka trunks" she told him "Otay mummy" he got down and got the stuff.

"Laura told me about Stiles" Allison said.

"Don't yak to me about what an arsehole I am" he said.

"I am not going to say anything" Allison said.

"Are you sure because you're probably just as worse as her" he said.

"Thanks" she elbowed him.

"I know how hard it is for you…..you love him" Allison said "he knows it you know it all of us do but you just won't commit so if you can't its best if you're not together".

Derek stroked Markus's hair as he put his small trunk on top of the coffee shop "yeah"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Danny were in the waiting room "you know you didn't have to come" Jackson said to Danny.

"I wanted to" he smiled

"Okay" they kissed

Lydia rolled her eyes and then looked at her watch "you're worrying again" Allison told her and held her hand "you did this last time".

"I can't help but not do it" Lydia answered her "I know you're a worry wart" Allison laughed.

"Mrs Argent-Martin" the nurse came out.

"I will be out here" Danny kissed Jackson.

Jackson, Lydia and Alison went into the room

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura poured some coffee into the cup "cheers" Derek drunk "okay tell big sis about it" she put the coffee pot down and sat.

Derek put the cup down and looked at her "I'm waiting Derek come on" she asked.

"I've been thinking for a while" he said looking pensively into his cup, licking his lips before looking up at Laura "I'm going to show Stiles the real Derek Hale"

She smiled.

T.B.C…


	4. Chapter 4

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 4**

"More wine" Deucalion held the bottle.

"No more for me" Stiles told him "Okay" he put it down "Okay then" Deucalion ate some food of his plate.

"Do you want to know the truth" Stiles asked.

"Depends on what you want to tell me" he put his fork down "I didn't think this was going to become a second date".

"Really" he asked.

"Really that doesn't sound bad does it" Stiles asked "no it doesn't don't worry"

Stiles smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Lydia laid upside down "how long?" she asked.

Allison had a little pamphlet "a couple of hours we want to make sure" Allison said.

"Ohhh" Lydia looked at a magazine "is Jackson coming back?" she asked Danny looked up "yeah just text" Danny answered and turned the channel on the TV over.

Allison got up "cookies are done" she left.

"Fucking Allison and her cookies" Lydia moaned.

"You love my cookies do you want some milk with yours Danny" she asked.

"Oh milk and cookies yummy" Danny switched the TV off

"Baby daddy has arrived" Jackson said there was the sound of the door. "Hey" Jackson walked in and sat down "hey" Danny put his hand on Jackson's knee he kissed him on the lips.

Danny smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Ennis sat in the diner at the counter "do you want a refill?" Laura asked "cheers" he smiled she poured some coffee into his cup.

"Thanks" he drunk

"Laura can I get a lemon muffin" Scott walked and sat "oh hey" he smiled "Morning" Ennis said

"Here you go hon" Laura put the muffin and plate down "thanks Laura" he smiled "anytime" she left to wait on some tables.

"Ennis I've been thinking about us" he said Ennis put his coffee cup down "I don't think we should see each other" he said

"Can you please repeat that" he faced him.

"I don't want to see you anymore" he told him "you can't" he said to him.

"I can" Ennis hand moved and gripped a hold of Scott's knee "well hate to break it to you but you can't" he gripped a hold of his knee.

Scott hissed "you're hurting me" he said.

"No-one leaves me"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Deucalion kissed Stiles he took his shirt of over his head "hm" Stiles kissed him and pulled him closer.

"Wait" Stiles stopped him "what" he asked.

"I really like you…and I mean really do" Deucalion nodded "but I'm not ready to jump into sex" he said.

"I understand…..is this because of the ex" he asked "I had sex with him straight away and fell in love….a complete fool" he said to him.

"I understand" Deucalion kissed him.

"I'm so glad you did" he kissed him again.

"Let me treat you too breakfast tomorrow" Deucalion asked "where" he asked "where we met" he told him.

"Oh could we go somewhere else" Stiles asked

"Oh…..um if you want to then we will"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat down "what are you doing now you quit your job?" Laura asked, Peter ate a bit of bagel "nothing at the moment I am just deciding mode"

"Ah huh" Laura said and poured "have you seen Stiles?" she asked.

"No why would I" Derek ate some scrambled egg.

"Derek" Laura began "no…..were not together anymore and that's it okay" he told her "arsehole" she left

Peter chuckled and gave a snicker "oh shut up Peter" Peter drunk some coffee Derek ate some more.

"Hey" Lydia and Allison came up and sat down with them "Markus is officially at kinder garden" said Allison.

"You finally found a place then" Derek asked.

Allison nodded "oh and now Lydia is pregnant" Allison stated "congratulations" Peter are some more

"Spawn of Jackson now you have finally done it" Derek said Lydia stuck her finger up at him Laura walked over "do you two want anything" she asked.

"Just the usual" Allison smiled.

"Coming up won't be long" she left Derek ate

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"21 dude happy birthdays" came Isaac's voice from the phone.

"Thanks" Stiles opened a card and read "thank you Isaac" he read and took out some money "Hey big spender" he said.

"I got a part time job" Isaac said.

"Okay…..so met any chicks" he asked "no" came the immediate response "so no luck then" he asked.

"Dead end I can't help it…I love cock".

Stiles laughed "Told you" he sing songed.

"Yeah alright I don't need to hear it the second time. So no more Sterek" Isaac asked.

"What the hell is a Sterek" Stiles asked "Stiles and Derek, Erica came up with it".

"Whatever…..and no, no more Sterek" Stiles said "he couldn't commit" he told him.

"I told you at the beginning it was not going to pan out" Isaac said.

Stiles sat down "I get it"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Happy Birthday" Allison kissed the side of Stiles face "thanks" he smiled "Okay open your prezzies" Allison sat down "come on open it" Allison asked him.

Stiles ripped the paper and opened the box he smiled "Oh…..wow" he took the pen set "parker pens every teacher needs them" Lydia said.

"This must of cost" he told them.

"It's you Stiles" Allison said.

"My name…..how'd you get it?"

Allison gave a small giggle "Derek was high when he mentioned it to Scott".

Stiles shook his head "Derek" he sighed

"Stiles….I know Derek can be an arse" she began

"Can we not talk about him please" he asked her.

"I would love not to talk about him" Lydia stated

"Anyway we bought cake" Allison got up and left. He room "you didn't have to do all this" he said.

Lydia shook his head "you're a part of our friends" Lydia said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura put a plate down in front of Stiles "cheese burger and curly fries" Laura grinned and put a chocolate milkshake

"Oh come to papa" he took a sip of his shake.

"I bought your lunch it's on the house" Laura said

"You didn't have to" he said.

"I wanted to I couldn't decide on what to get you so I bought your lunch" she said "It was nice" he took a bite of his burger.

"So what have you got planned for tonight" she asked and he gave a shrug "nothing just stays at home and watch TV" he told her.

"You can't do that your 21".

"My best friend is in New York no boyfriend nothing much else to do" Stiles told her and carried on eating

The diner door opened Scott, Jackson and Danny walked in "hey guys" Stiles grinned.

"Stiles it's been a while" they sat with him.

"Hey step brother"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows at him "not for another year" Scott took one of his fries.

"Don't touch my birthday meal" Stiles said Scott stuck his tongue out "real mature" said Stiles

"Coming from you"

Danny snuck a fry "I saw that" Stiles scolded and drunk some more of his shake "here" Scott handed Stiles a card he took it and opened it.

"For all of you" money fell out of the card "ohhh" he counted "sweet love you guys" he said.

"I guess I like you a little" Jackson said.

"Thought you changed Jack-Jack you wasn't such a douche-nozzle anymore" Stiles told him.

"Jackson will always be a douche-nozzle" Danny said to him.

"Hey you're meant to be sticking up for me" said Jackson.

"I am but I love you for it" they kissed "hm".

Scott and Stiles rolled his eyes "Oh please" Scott said his mobile went off.

"Excuse me" he left.

"Who is it" came Scott's voice "who's he talking to" asked Stiles

"His boyfriend Ennis" Danny told him.

"Ennis" Stiles ate "yeah his a rebound guy" Danny said

"What's he like then"

"Not really got an opinion" Jackson answered

"Can't wait to meet him so I can have an opinion" Stiles stated "yeah okay Stiles" Danny smiled

Scott sat back down "so boyfriend" he asked "yeah" he smiled "do I get to meet him?" Stiles asked him

"Yeah" Scott answered.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door "Stiles" he said Stiles smiled "hi again Derek" he smiled "could I…..ah come in" Derek let him in the flat.

Stiles walked in he shut the door "I left something here my" he began "clothes some of them you know where they are" he told him Stiles gave a nod and left

Derek smelt his own breath

"Happy birthday Stiles" he called out to him "thanks" he answered and Stiles walked back out with clothes "have you got a bag I can put these in" he placed them on the sofa.

"You know where they are" Stiles walked and opened a cupboard "I know were not like a couple" Derek said.

"We never where a couple" Stiles reminded him.

"You…I….Stiles" Stiles stopped and leaned "what do you want me to say" he turned.

"I love you Derek" he said Derek walked up to him and pinned him to the counter.

They stared at each other "I bought you something" he informed him.

"You did" Stiles licked his sudden dry lips.

Derek reached into the draw and took out a long jewellery box "here" he moved back slightly "open" Stiles opened it.

Stiles eyes widened "D-D-Derek" he took out the while gold bracelet "this is" he began "I bought it 6 weeks ago" he told him.

"I can't accept this…Derek" he told him "you can…turn it around" he told him Stiles did as he was told and sighed

"You can't say I love you to my face but you can do it like this" he asked.

"I know"

Stiles kissed him "I can't" Stiles moved away.

"Take it Stiles it's yours"

Stiles grabbed it then his bag "bye Derek"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Ennis slammed the door "I told you I don't want to go out" he said.

"Ennis, Stiles is a friend" said Scott.

"Friend" Ennis snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean" Scott asked.

"You know very well you're a cheater Scott and a liar I have known lots of people like you" Ennis shouted "I have ordered dinner and I can't eat it by myself can I" he walked up and grabbed Scott's wrist.

"Get off me….fine" He removed his arm "let me have a shower" he caved

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles drunk out of the glass "just got a text" Stiles turned Allison held her phone "Scott just said his slipped in the shower and has hurt himself" she said.

"Has he hope his okay"

"Me too" Stiles drunk some more of his drink.

"I'm glad you decided to come out with us tonight" Lydia said.

"Me too…you never did tell me who has Markus" he asked.

Allison and Lydia glanced at each other "Derek" came Lydia's answer.

"Oh makes sense" smiled Stiles

"Hey" Danny and Jackson walked up to them "happy birthday again" Danny put his arm round Stiles shoulder "hey and thanks" he patted his arm.

Something caught Danny's eyes "what's this" he grabbed Stiles wrist.

"Oh….Derek bought it for me" he told him "I got it earlier from him".

"Fuck white gold" said Jackson "hey big spender that's fucking expensive" he told him.

"How expensive" Stiles asked.

"824.46 dollars".

Stiles eye widened "you're shitting me" he looked at them Allison shook his head Stiles looked down at it

Danny removed his arm "another round"

Stiles stared at his wrist "Stiles" Allison said.

"I'm just" he shook his head.

"Derek can be an amazing person when he's not being an arsehole" she smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek sat on the sofa Markus was sat next to him they were watching TV he picked up the remote and switched it off.

"Bed time champ"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles took his phone to his pocket he furrowed his eyebrows "I will be back in a minute" he told them and left

"Hello…..Isaac hey" he said into the mouth piece "out with the….what….how…..looked up and across the street why" Stiles looked up

Across the road stood Isaac he waved "you're here" he hung up the phone. Stiles waved there was something in his arms Stiles ran up "hey dude" he said to him and came to a stop "is that" he pointed.

Isaac nodded "Meet Oliver Lahey…my son"

T.B.C…


	5. Chapter 5

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 5**

Stiles sat down in the café Isaac smiled "so baby" he said.

"Yeah….I was at my place and Erica turned up 7 months pregnant" He explained. "From the time we slept together and I asked if she was sure and we argued and then she left" he said

"So he was yours, where is Erica?" Stiles asked

Isaac looked down "she died while having Oliver" Stiles shook his head "Erica oh my god" he said.

"I know so it's just me and Oliver from now on" he moved the cloth from the baby's face "he's gorgeous Isaac perfect mix of you and Erica" he told him.

"Oliver where did you come up with that name" Stiles asked.

"On the top of my head" he answered.

"So what are you going to do now" Stiles asked.

Isaac shrugged "Stiles do you think your dad I'll let me stay with you until I find a place" he asked and Stiles gave a nod.

"I'm so glad your back I've missed you" Stiles said to him.

"So again happy birthday" he told him "thanks" he answered him.

"Stiles there you are wh…Isaac" Danny came to a stop "hey Danny"

Danny looked "is that what I think It is" he walked.

"It is what you think" Isaac said.

"My son Oliver Ross Lahey" Danny walked up.

"Can I hold him" Danny asked "he's awake so" Danny undone the car seat and picked him up "he's so small".

"Premature" said Stiles.

"Erica died" Isaac told him.

"I'm so sorry" Danny said "look at this pacifier in your mouth Ollie wollie" he smiled.

"So the others sent me to come find you but I found 2 other people as well" Danny said.

"You certainly have" Isaac smiled.

Oliver started crying "this is your turn" he handed the baby back.

"Danny if they ask where I am could you" Stiles asked "of course see you later….and tell Isaac about the bracelet" he left.

Isaac raised an eyebrow "bracelet"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Melissa done up Oliver's baby grow "so I'll see if I can pick up some shifts at the Diner again" Isaac said.

"I'm sure Laura will take you back" Melissa dressed Oliver "here you go Isaac" he took the baby from her.

"What happened about college?" John put the cup down.

"I quit" he stated. "Oliver's my life now. Erica's parents don't want to know and neither does mine so" he said.

"We are here for you buddy" Stiles said "right dad" he asked.

"Anything" John said "thank you"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Laura hugged Isaac "baby's back" she said he smiled "you can let go of me now" he said.

Laura released him "and who's this?" she looked in the car seat.

"Oliver" said Isaac.

"He's gorgeous" Laura sat down "if you ever need a babysitter" she said "I love kids" she smiled.

"Laura would I be able to get a couple of shifts…that's only if" he asked.

"Of course I will work something out" Laura said "thanks"

Ennis walked in and walked to the counter "can I get 2 coffees" he asked "coming up" the guy went Ennis turned and leaned against the counter.

Oliver started crying "shhhh" Isaac rocked the car seat Oliver carried on crying "come on Ollie" Ennis picked up his cups and left.

Oliver stopped crying

"There we go" Isaac said he leaned back the diner door opened and Stiles came in with Deucalion they walked over "you must be Isaac" he smiled at him and sat down Stiles sat next to him.

"Deucalion" they shook hands "I'm Isaac and this is Oliver" he introduced "pleased to meet you" Isaac smiled.

Laura walked over "Stiles and D…..Deucalion" she said and he nodded "can I get you anything then" she asked.

"Cheese burger" Stiles ordered "same here"

"Coming up"

Isaac drunk out of the cup "his bottles nearly due" he opened the bag and took out a readymade bottle "can I have ago" Stiles asked.

"Sure" Isaac smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"My names Kali" the dark skinned woman held her hand out.

"Lydia Argent-Martin" they shook hands.

"So I've read all your reports" Kali said and handed her a small book.

"My other half should be here soon".

Kali looked "Allison" she read Lydia nodded "so is the father of your baby coming" she asked her "Jackson won't be involved" Lydia said

"Is it his choice or" Lydia nodded "yes there was a knock on the door, Kali got up and opened it.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles ran down stairs he picked up some envelopes there was an envelope with New York stamp on it" his eyes widened.

"My letter" he opened and took the paper his eyes moved from side to side he dropped everything

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott put his trainers on and picked up his jacket and put it on and grabbed some keys and then left the apartment.

Ennis was asleep in bed.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Scott what the hell happened to your eye?" Melissa touched his face.

"I'm fine mum I just hit a door in the middle of the night" he told her "in your own flat".

"M" he began "is this that new guy you're seeing" she asked.

"Mum no" he said.

"Don't lie to me you're a terrible liar Scott McCall" she said

"Get away from the that man…where is he now" she folded ice in the towel "still at mine" she put it on his eye "I'm going to call John"

"Mum no please" said Scott.

"Yes you can St…..oh no" she began "what there was the sound of the front door "Melissa I'm back"

Scott looked at her "is that" she nodded and smiled "It is" Isaac walked in "Scott" he said "hey…..your back" he smiled.

Isaac nodded Melissa looked between them "I'll be up stairs with Oliver" she went

"Whose Oliver new boyfriend" Scott said with jealousy in his tone.

"You have no right to be jealous Scott….and what the fuck happened to your eye" he asked him.

"Long story….I is glad you back" Scott said.

"I am too kind of I was really enjoying myself in New York" Isaac told him.

"Now whose Oliver have you been with him long" he asked "about a month" he answered.

There was some crying "that's Oliver" Scott stood up "that is a long story".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek punched Ennis in the face "touch Scott again and I will kill you" he grabbed the guy by his shirt "enough Derek" John said.

"Aren't you going to charge him for hitting me?"

Derek released Ennis

"It's only what you get for hitting Scott McCall" said John.

"You have no proof I hit him" said Ennis

"That's an unlikely story" John put the hand cuff on him "the bruises on his arm and his black eye proves it…Scott McCall may be clumsy but not that badly"

Derek folded his arms "I never touched him"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac looked at the bracelet "fuck now this is expensive" he said and undone it had a look

"So I've been told a couple of times" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He does care" said Isaac.

"That doesn't change a thing Isaac".

"I could say the same to you about you and Scott" Stiles raised an eyebrow at his comment and waited for Isaac's come back "I'm not talking about Scott" he said

"Well then I am not talking about Derek" Stiles told him.

"Fine" there was a cry "I will be back" he left the room.

Stiles picked up the bracelet and out it back on he looked at it again "I really hate it" he said Isaac walked back in with Oliver in his arms.

"Hey Oliver" Stiles tickled under his chin his mouth opened slightly "he really is adorable" he told him Isaac smiled.

"Maybe you and Scott can raise him" he asked.

"Can you not" Isaac warned him.

"Fine, fine" he sighed.

"So pizza" he asked.

"Sure why not".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek picked the glass up and drunk "steady there tiger" Deucalion smirked "go away" Derek answered him "I see Stiles friend is back" he said to him.

"Go away Deucalion" Derek drunk his other drink

"Stiles when he mentioned his ex and explained I knew it was you" he said to Derek.

Derek turned to him "what are you talking about?" he asked "Stiles Stilinski your ex is now mine" he smirked Derek punched him

"Oh" Deucalion chuckled "you haven't changed at all" he spat "Stiles is better off without you" he said to him and then left

"Give me another one"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Snap" Danny ate "shut up" Derek drunk some coffee "Deucalion is back in town after all the trouble he caused" he said

"And his dating Stiles" said Jackson.

Derek nodded "What a way" Derek drunk some ore of his coffee.

Isaac came in the diner "hey" he walked over.

"Didn't get rid of you for long" Jackson said.

"Nice to see you two Jackson" Jackson ate.

Isaac disappeared in the back and then came out with an apron on "do you guys want anything else?" he asked.

"Another lot of eggs please" Danny asked.

"Okay anymore drink" he asked "More coffee" Isaac smiled "coming up" he left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

There was a knock on the door Scott was sat on the sofa and then there was another knock on the door "Come on Scotty open up were taking you out" came Jackson's voice.

"Open up the door we're going out" said Danny.

"I don't feel like it can you just leave me alone" he asked.

"I'll break down the door" Derek said.

Scott stood up and unlocked it and then opened Derek, Danny and Jackson all smiled "let me get ready".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles took the drink from Deucalion "thank you" he said and smiled "any time" he kissed him on the lips "when I've finished the drink you're going to dance with me" Stiles smiled.

"You might have to convince me more I'm afraid" he said "okay"

"Hey Derek" Jason stated.

"Hey Jason can we have our usual" he asked him "coming up" Jason got the drinks ready

Danny turned round and leaned "there's Stiles" he said Derek looked over "so" he turned back round and took a sip of his drink.

Deucalion kissed the back of Stiles neck his back was against his chest "you're so drunk" he whispered.

"Am not"

"Do you want to get out of here" Deucalion asked.

"Do you" he asked back.

"I do" he pulled away.

"Hey Stiles you leaving" Danny grabbed him away.

"I need to have a word" he whispered "why" he asked "just…I'm just going to have a quick dance with my buddy" he pulled him of

"What Danny" they started dancing

"Deucalion worked for Derek" he told him "he did…..so they" Stiles asked.

"Had sex yeah" Danny answered

"They dated for a month until Derek got rid of him like he tired with you" Stiles nodded and looked over at the two guys they were talking about they were staring each other down.

"Deucalion didn't like it at all he accused Derek of Raping him and Derek had a bit of a breakdown" Danny explained "only me and the guys know about this".

Stiles looked at him "I'm just telling you because we care and Derek cares" Danny stated.

"If he cares so much why didn't he tell me himself" he asked.

"Would you of believed him if he had" Danny asked.

"I guess not and I still would of liked it if he had of mentioned it".

"Just be careful okay" he told him and Stiles kissed Danny on the cheek "I will" he said "okay" they walked back over.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other "D can you wait outside" Stiles asked "sure" he kissed him and then Deucalion left.

Stiles and Derek stared at each other Jackson, Danny and Scott looked at each other "let's dance" Jackson pulled Danny away "um drink" Scott left.

"Tell me…now this is your last chance to tell me you love me" Stiles asked him Derek licked his lips

"Say it" he asked again.

"I" Derek walked up and grabbed a hold of him Stiles stared at him "I love you" Derek said.

Stiles grinned

T.B.C…


	6. Chapter 6

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 6**

"Tell me again" Stiles gripped Derek's shirt.

"I love you" Derek said to him.

"Again" He smiled "I love you"

"I'm going to barf" Isaac put his fries down Scott smiled and held Oliver "your just jealous" Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.

Isaac took a sip of drink

"So four months back in Beacon Hills and you still haven't got a place" Stiles said to him "yeah there's been nothing but four months of nothing but I love yous" he made a gaging noise.

"Ah leave them alone Isaac there in wove" Scott cracked up

"Derek, do we have to put up with this?" Stiles asked "I'm hungry" Derek turned round to him.

"Well eat then".

Derek took a bite out of his sandwich "come on Isaac lunch time is over" Laura said to him from behind the counter.

"Coming, are you sure you're okay to watch him Stiles" Isaac asked.

"Yes" he nodded and ate his food

"Ah ah" Oliver waved his arms around "ah ah ah" he screwed his face up "don't cry" Scott asked the four month old Oliver belted one out

"Where's that knack Scott?" Derek asked.

"Fook you" he said and then Derek smirked

"Hey guys" Allison and Lydia walked in with Markus "happy Birthday Markus" Derek lifted him up on to his lap "my birthday" he cheered.

"Now how old are you again Marky" asked Derek he held up two fingers Stiles lifted up the third finger "three" he repeated.

"Good boy" Lydia smiled.

"We know the sex" Allison stated "we don't want to know about your sex life" Derek told her.

"Of the baby" she sighed.

"Oh well what" Scott asked "Okay tell us" he asked "a girl" Lydia screeched.

"Deafen us" said Stiles "sorry I'm having a girl".

Markus cheered "baby" he cheered "baby" Scott said and smiled he put Oliver in his car seat.

Stiles gave Markus one of his curly fries "tank you dada" he thanked him "any time" Derek kissed the side of Stiles head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles moaned "D-D-Derek" he gripped a hold of his head, Derek's head was moving over his cock Stiles sat up "stop torturing me" he asked.

Derek released Stiles cock and sat up on his knees "who says I'm teasing you" Derek asked him.

"Because" Stiles pulled his face up They kissed "hm" Derek's tongue moved into his mouth and then after a while there lips separated "say it" he asked.

"Again" Derek said.

"Yes again say it" he asked.

"I love you" Derek bit his earlobe.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Peter sat in the arm chair "Jessica called me last night" he stated.

"What did she have to say for herself" Chris asked him as he sat down in the other chair.

"She is going for full custody"

"What did you say to her?" Chris drunk out of the wine glass "I'm one of the best lawyers in this whole place were see what happens" Peter stated.

"Ahhh well good luck I am glad Allison's an adult now" Chris said "woop for you" Chris drunk again.

A buzzer went off "it's done" Peter stood up and left the room.

Chris stood up and followed him in "oi I told you to wait" he put the oven mitt on and turned round.

Chris walked over to the oven and lifted up the lid on the pan "sprouts" he walked over to Peter he moved his hand behind his head.

Chris kissed him Peter put his hand onto the back of his head and kissed him deeper.

Peter pulled away "you know I would love to carry on but I'll burn my meat" Peter told him

"And we wouldn't want that would we"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Jessica" said Laura

Peter nodded "full custody for the boys" he told them.

"What do you think will happen?" Derek asked

"There my kids" Peter stated.

"Jess wasn't exactly Mrs mum Hale of the year" Laura stated "and I'm sure you'll find a way around this you are a good lawyer".

"Were not doubting that" Derek drunk

Stiles walked in and over to the counter "Isaac can I have a veggie burger and coffee" he asked and leaned against it "coming up" he walked over and ordered.

Stiles turned round "hey" he said Derek looked up he beckoned him over Stiles walked over to them and sat "Hi" Derek moved his arm round his shoulder.

Derek kissed his ear "could we not do this here Der" he asked.

"Isn't this" Stiles punched him on the thigh "okay"

"Who's veggie burger" asked Laura "It's not your usual meal choice" she said to him.

"Dad's I said I would drop in…what with moving in with Derek again".

"So you are moving back in then" asked Peter.

"Yes"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles wrapped his legs round Derek's hips he carried him to the bed they kissed "are" Stiles stopped him "you going to put me down on the bed" he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" he threw him down.

"Ooooooh" Stiles bounced Derek removed his shirt over his head and then undone the button on his jeans and got rid of them.

Stiles stretched.

"You are one sexy mother fucker" Stiles told him "I like you be told" he got on the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

"Enough talking Stiles Stilinski and let me fuck you" he asked nicely

"Fuck me then" Stiles said, leaning up and kissing again.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson kissed Danny down the neck and sucked on a nipple "hmmm" he moaned and pulled Danny's underwear down "hello" he gripped his cock in his fist.

Danny gave a moan Jackson licked the head of his cock and moved his mouth down and swallowed him whole "oh god Jack" he bobbed his head up and down.

"Yes" he moaned Danny slid his fingers through Jackson's hair "ohhhh god" Jackson released his cock and sat up.

"Let's make a deal" Jackson said.

"What" Danny asked.

"I am going to rim you" he told him.

"Oh rimming hasn't had that in a while" he told him.

Jackson stuck his tongue out and then back in "and you can't say a word" Jackson reasoned with him

"Hm what happens if I make a noise" Danny asked.

"I will slap you and if you don't were get married" said Jackson, Danny laughed "I basically just asked you to marry me and your laughing at me" he asked.

"Sorry…..you really want to get married" Danny asked.

"To you" Jackson reached into his draw and took out a box "I was going to do this some other way but Danny will you marry me" he asked.

Danny licked at his bottom lip

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles moved onto his side Derek's side of the bed was empty "huh flashbacks" he sat up and yawned he uncovered and got up.

Derek stood in the kitchen he had the phone to his ear "and I can have a look ASAP. Thank you" he hung up.

"Who was that" Stiles asked.

"Just job stuff" he turned round.

"Oh" Stiles stretched "have we got anything decent to eat" Stiles walked over.

"Have a look" Derek leaned as Stiles opened the cupboard he walked up and wrapped his arms round Stiles body "Derek I'm hungry" he told him.

"And" Derek sucked his shoulder "Der please" he pushed him away and then turned round they kissed.

"Let's stop making out and eat" Stiles asked

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles pulled the noddles out of the container "you know you didn't have to invite me" Isaac bit into his spring roll "best friend" he reminded him "and Scott"

Scott and Derek were in the kitchen talking.

"Derek's best friend" said Stiles.

"So it's not a set up"

Stiles shook his head "No"

Scott looked at the piece of paper "are you serious about this?" Scott shut the folder.

"Yes I am" said Derek

"Okay" he nodded "Question" Scott looked over at Stiles and Isaac "is there a reason why I'm here having dinner with you and Stiles it's almost like a double date" Scott stated.

"It is not a double date" Derek walked off.

"It just seems like it that's all" Scott said and followed him.

"Sweet and sour ball" Stiles held out the container towards Scott, Scott sat down and picked on up with his chop sticks and ate.

Isaac picked up the beer and took a swig "so mum really didn't mind watching Oliver" Scott asked Isaac

Isaac put his beer down "yeah I said I didn't mind staying but she wouldn't have it" Isaac smiled

"She's adamant" Derek ate.

"Always has been and always will be" Scott chuckled

"Our mummy ay Scott" Stiles elbowed him.

Scott rolled his eyes

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner" Scott put his jacket on "anytime" Derek kissed him "see you later" Scott and Isaac left.

Derek locked the door "hm" Stiles smiled "I'm getting in the shower" he left.

"Wait up"

Scott shoved his hands into his pockets "I'll walk you home" he said.

"You don't have to" they walked to the elevator "I want to" Scott said.

"Okay then"

The doors opened Isaac walked in first and Scott followed.

Derek fucked Stiles "harder" he told him Derek hiked up one of Stiles legs higher and his stroked got harder "ah y-yes" Stiles cried out. Derek sucked on Stiles Adams apple "oh god" Stiles eyes opened he pulled Derek's face up to his and they kissed again.

Water cascaded over them Stiles came up for air "wait" he breathed Derek pulled him up "hm" he licked at his chin.

"Bed I need to lay down" Derek took the condom off "Okay"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott took a hold of Isaac's wrist "Isaac" he said "hm" he turned round to Scott "I've been a jealous fool because of Russell and David" Isaac raised an eyebrow

"Who's David" he asked they stopped and sat down at a nearby bench

"My high school boy friend we dated from 18-21" he told him "we was so in love…..well I thought we were until I caught him giving a cheerleader a blow joy his name was Bryce".

Isaac listened "he said it was a one of and he had got high with the stoners and one thing led to another and it wouldn't it happen again and for three years we had the perfect relationship" he explained to him.

"Russell assured me that David would never cheat on me and I believed him" Scott laughed "but" Isaac asked

Scott shook his head "Russell and David were fucking behind my back he lied to my face for 3 years" said Scott "and that is why I got like I did with you" he told him.

Isaac took his hand "if you had of told me that from the beginning" he said.

"I couldn't" he shook his head

"I'm not telling you this because I want us to get back together" Scott said to him.

"I know" Isaac kissed him on the lips "I thought you should know".

"Thank for telling me" he said and kissed Scott again

"To tell you that I don't want to get back together" he said to him "never" Scott licked his lips.

"Never say never; just not yet. I have Ollie now" Isaac said.

"I understand" Scott said.

"Give it time"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Danny slept on his side

Jackson walked into the bedroom and got back in bed he covered them back up and he moved his arm round Danny's waist and took a hold of Danny's hand.

On Danny's finger sat a gold ring

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek walked into the kitchen he picked up the folder on the side and placed them in a draw and then left the kitchen and re-entered the bedroom.

Stiles slept on his stomach.

Derek walked in and got back in the bed he put his arm above his head and stared at the ceiling

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott walked Isaac up to the door "why does it feel like we've done something nayghty" Isaac smiled "no idea" Scott chuckled "it does feel quite weird huh" they both laughed.

"It's been a good evening" Isaac nodded.

"Is…Isaac" Isaac kissed him. Scott pulled him to his body they continued kissing and then Isaac moaned and then pushed "all I ask for is time okay" Isaac asked

Scott nodded

T.B.C…


	7. Chapter 7

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 7**

"Dad" a 10-12 year old boy ran up.

"Hey Michael" Peter hugged him "It's been a while" Peter said to him.

"I know I have loads to tell you" he said and smiled Peter let him go.

"So where's Adrian" Peter looked at his soon to be ex-wife.

"Adrian said because he is 16 he doesn't want to see you" Jessica informed him.

"Oh…..well him I said hi okay" Jessica shrugged.

"Peter" Chris walked up "they're ready" he told him "Okay"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Lydia showed Laura a baby scan "so she is doing well" Laura asked and Lydia nodded "perfect" she smiled "Are you going to have any more?" she asked the older woman.

"No"

Allison sat Markus on the chair and sat next to him "were have one of each" Allison said

"I wish I had two instead of just Eric" Laura poured Markus some juice and added a straw.

"What do you say?" Allison asked.

"Thanks you auntie Aura" he answered.

"Anything for my only nephew" she left again.

"Why do you always do that" Lydia asked.

Allison looked at her "do what" she asked.

"Answer for me I was capable of asking" Lydia snapped.

"Sorry someone is testy" she said.

Lydia narrowed her eyes "can you blame me?"

Danny walked into the diner "morning" he walked and sat "what happening girls?" he scratched his neck showing the ring on his finger.

"Nothing" they answered without looking up Danny narrowed his eyes at them and leaned he put his hand on their table.

"What you drawing Markus" Danny asked.

Markus looked up briefly from his picture "family" he answered Danny gave a sigh and sat back.

"This is useless" he folded his arms "did you say something Danny" Allison asked and broke eye contact with Lydia and looked at him.

"Yes I've been waving my hand around" He showed.

"Why" Lydia asked.

"Jackson asked me to marry him" he told them "really!" Danny nodded.

"This is it" Allison looked at the ring on his finger "yeah that is it" he said.

"Congrats I guess" Lydia said.

Danny frowned "you don't seem too enthusiastic" he said to her.

"Well…it's Jackson" she shrugged.

Danny stood slamming his hand on the table "Thanks a lot" he got up and left.

Allison looked at her "that was a bit bitchy wasn't it?" she told her standing up.

"It's the truth its Jackson he is not the most reliable person" she said to her.

Allison stood up "hm" she picked Markus up "come on lets go" she said shaking her head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles put his jacket on as Derek slept in the bed "I feel like im the only one who earns money in this place" he told him he headed out the door a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey" Stiles turned round, Derek was still on his side "bastard. I'll see you later" he left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles" a voice called out he turned round "Deucalion…..what are you doing here" he stopped by his jeep "I was looking for you" he said.

"Why" Stiles asked 'déjà vu or what' Stiles licked his lips.

"Here" Deucalion held out a bag "a couple of your bits" he said.

"Thanks I guess" Stiles took it "see you".

"I was wrong you know" said Deucalion, Stiles turned round to him raising his eyebrow "I was wrong about Derek he has changed" he shook his head. "It didn't take all those men all those years to do it, it took you Stiles" he told him.

Stiles opened the jeep door "Stiles" he said Stiles turned "don't stand for any of his shit in the future" he told him.

Stiles smiled "would I ever"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Lydia is a cow" Danny exclaimed with his hands in his pockets he walked in Jackson's office. He stood by his desk and sat at the side "I told her and Alison you asked me to marry you"

Jackson looked away from his paper and up at him "thought we established she was a bitch a long time ago" Jackson stood up and walked over to him. "I bet she had the most obnoxious facial expression in the whole universe.

Danny nodded crossing his arms over his chest as Jackson hugged him "ever since I've known her she thinks she is so smart and right about everything"

Jackson titled Danny's face to look up at him "Don't listen to her or even think about it. She doesn't know me anymore" Jackson kissed him.

Danny sighed looking sideward "I Know

Jackson kissed him again "we'll tell everybody today okay. Danny they going to be excited just like you are"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles laughed.

"Why do you find me getting married funny" asked Jackson.

Stiles looked up "Your you" he said

"So if Derek was too ask you to marry him can I laugh at you" Jackson asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders "you can because Derek Hale will never ask anyone to marry him" he told him.

"I'm sure that everyone says that about the person there dating" said Jackson.

"I said it about him" Danny put his arm round Jackson and kissed him.

Jackson rolled his eyes "thanks for that Danny" he told him "any time Jackson" he told him "feels me with confidence and pride".

"Shut up" Danny kissed him.

"A lot has happened in the last 3 years" Scott was sat next to Allison.

"I blame 2 people" Derek said.

"That's not nice" Stiles gave a pout

Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek "you love me and it's been proven so be nice" Stiles got up and picked up Isaac's food "get off" he slapped his hand.

"You're a pig Stiles" he ate.

"I'm hungry" he told him.

"I have to go anyway" Isaac stood up "I got a kid"

"I got a kid" Stiles repeated.

"Doofus" Isaac hit him

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Oliver" Isaac kissed his cheek Oliver smiled "just me and you kid" he said and picked the baby up there was a knock on the door. Isaac got up and walked he opened the front door "Scott" he let him in

"Hey you left your wallet" he held it out.

"Shit what is with me come in" He let him in "do you want anything to drink" Isaac asked.

"No I'm fine really" Scott smiled "can I hold him" Scott asked him.

"Of course" he handed Oliver to him.

"Hey hansom" Scott walked and sat down "You're going to be a very attractive young man" he told him Oliver smiled at him "you haven't got wind have you?" Scott asked him "It doesn't matter because I like smiles" Isaac stood up and walked over.

"His bath time do you want to help" he asked the older man.

"I'd love to"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles was on Derek's back as they walked into the apartment "your gaining weight" Derek told him "no I'm not" he jumped down "I'm soooo tired" Stiles yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Go to bed then it's your last day at college" Derek took his jacket off.

"I know I don't want to go to bed early….i want to fuck" he leaned and kissed Derek again.

"No go to bed" Derek told him.

"Spoil sport" he took his jacket off and walked towards the bedroom. Derek shook his head "Derek were out of lube" he told him.

"I'm sure were survive" Derek answered and chuckled.

"Oi Derek" Stiles called.

"Yes" he answered "why are you rebuilding the old Hale house" he asked him.

"Shit" Derek went into the bedroom. Stiles stood in his underwear with a piece of paper "you weren't meant to see that" he told him. Stiles looked at the piece of paper "It's not me…..Laura wants to move in there with Eric"

"Oh that's good" he landed on the bed "m'tired got to sleep last day of college tomorrow".

Derek stared at Stiles sleeping form.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac was on his stomach Scott covered him up he kissed his head "I love you" he whispered.

"Hm" he moaned "I love you to" Isaac's eyes opened.

Scott looked startled "y-y-your awake".

"I've been awake for ages" he sat up and kissed him on the lips "make love to me Scott please" he asked and they kissed.

Scott took his t-shirt of Isaac leaned up and kissed at his neck "god I have not missed this body" he slid his hand down his chest.

"Hm" Scott kissed him "are you going to let me take your pants off" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

Scott smirked "let me help" he stood up and undone his trousers he pulled them with his underwear he moved back onto the bed, knees either side of Isaac's waist.

They kissed "I haven't had a chance to get condoms and lube" he told him "fuck" Scott looked at him "Stiles"

Isaac pushed him off "he'll have some…I'll be back" he climbed of the bed and left the room.

Isaac opened Stiles almost empty room and walked to the chest of draws he opened one "fuck" he checked the empty box.

"Were out of luck Sco…oh" he walked back into the room Scott was fast asleep "night then" Isaac got in bed with him and smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm up" Stiles got out of bed and stretched Derek was gone "I don't even remember drinking that much" he finished getting dressed and left the room "Derek your up before me" Stiles said.

"It's not that hard Stiles" he said to him "no im kidding" Stiles walked up to him and they kissed.

"Do you want a lift" Derek asked.

"I'm good I'll take the jeep" he kissed him he grabbed Derek's fresh piece of French toast and left.

Derek took a folder from a draw and opened it he picked up his phone dialled and then put it to his ear "yes this is Derek Hale…..yes I'll hold".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac's eyes opened he sat up 'was last night a dream' he ran his fingers through his ruffled hair there was a knock on the door. "Are you awake Isaac?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah I am" he uncovered and walked, he opened the door "Oliver's bottle is ready" she said.

"Okay cheers I will be down in a minute".

Melissa walked off

Isaac shut the door and then leaned against it 'maybe it was all a dream'

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott ate some scrambled eggs then drunk some coffee Laura walked over "you look a little down today" she said

"Yeah…my night was a little…..disappointing" said Scott.

"And are you going to try again" she asked.

"Hope so yes" he smiled and ate some more of his eggs.

The diner doors opened and Isaac walked in he went into the back barely looking at Scott. 'Hope his not mad' Scott finished eating

Isaac walked out "can you start by clearing up some tables" Laura asked "sure coming up" he walked "Isaac" Scott said "can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm working" he said "let me treat you to lunch" he asked.

"12" he went Scott smiled and ate

Laura yawned "you can take your break now" she told him.

"Cheers Laura" Isaac walked over and sat opposite Scott looked up from the paper he was reading. "Okay so you wanted to talk to me" Isaac asked.

Scott crossed his hands on top of the paper and took a deep breath "look I know me not being there this morning" he said. "I wasn't sure that you wanted to carry on" said Scott.

"When did I ever give you that impression" asked Isaac.

"I told you last night I love you Scott nothing is going to change that" said Isaac "now I'm going to order".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"We can make some renovations to this place" the contractor stood with Derek "there's quite a lot of bedrooms we could knock a wall down in the master bedroom".

Derek folded his arms

"Add on an en suite bathroom on each bedroom" he told him "I can draw up a plan" said the contractor

"I'm sure we will come to some sort of arrangement" Derek shook his hand "I will be in contact soon Mr Hale".

Derek looked round his mobile rung and he then took it out of his pocket and answered it "Laura what can I do for you?" He asked and leaned.

"I'm busy at the moment…I'm jobless remember" he rubbed at his forehead "I'm not hiding anything Laura….and I am a pretty god liar"

"I'm hanging up now" he pressed and then put the phone back in his pocket and shoved his hands in his jacket pocket 'am I doing the right thing' he closed his eyes.

Derek walked out of the room and left the house he got in the Camaro.

His mobile rung he groaned and took it from his pocket again "hello" he answered and yawned "Stiles aren't you meant to be at college?"

Derek rolled his eyes "I'll come pick you up" he hung up and chuckled.

T.B.C….


	8. Chapter 8

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers**

**Season 3 Episode 8**

Stiles leaned against the jeep arms folded the Camaro pulled up in front of him, Derek got out "hey" he smiled "did you bring the starter?"

"Yes" Derek took the wires out "lift the hood up" Stiles lifted the jeeps hood and Derek did the same with his Camaro.

"Where were you when I called" he asked.

"I was job searching" he started up the engine.

"Any luck" asked Stiles leaning on the side of the Camaro.

"No…..are we getting this done or are you going to still yak in my ear" Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek leaned over.

Girls walked by "look at that arse" they giggled.

"Hey eyes of my man's toshee" he scolded them.

Derek smirked.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac moaned "fuck "he cried out, Scott gripped a hold of Isaac's waist "would you fuck me already?" the elder chuckled against the back of his neck.

They were on the bed "no" Scott said "I'm never going to fuck you again" he said to him.

"W-w-what" he asked him.

Scot kissed Isaac's neck "I'm making love to you" he told him.

Isaac smiled.

Scott groaned and kissed the back of Isaac's neck "fuck" he moved and fucked him slowly "shit yes, yes" Scott groaned.

"Wait stop" Scott pulled out "turn round I want to see".

Isaac moved onto his back "go for it" Isaac wrapped his legs round Scott's hips "hm" he pulled Isaac up onto his lap.

"Hm" Isaac kissed him on the lips "I love you" he whispered.

"Love you too"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Dad" Allison made a face "hey" he gave her a one armed hug.

"What are you doing round here?" she asked him and shut the door.

"I was in the neighbourhood" they walked into the kitchen "can get you something to drink" she asked.

"I will have a tea".

Markus looked up from his lunch "granpa" he said.

"Hey" he sat.

"So what do we owe this pleasure" Allison made his tea.

"Your mum is seeing someone" Chris told her, Alison nodded "his names Vince Brookes her yoga instructor" Chris told her.

"But didn't she always have a yoga instructor" she asked pouring the water. Chris nodded her head she gasped "I can't believe that woman you mean to say she was cheating and gave him his cup.

"Honey you haven't put any milk in" he told her.

"Oh sorry" Chris gave her a little smile "you didn't secretly see someone did you" she asked.

Chris shook his head "no I would never Alison but I am now"

Allison handed him his cup back Chris took a sip "are you going to tell me anything about her" she asked.

"I don't want to jinx it" he told her looking in his cup.

Alison raised his eyebrow "You are dating a woman right" Allison asked him.

Chris pursed his lips.

Alison gulped "You're seeing a man" she said "but you're my Dad you were married to a woman for 28 years old"

Chris looked down at the table and glanced over to the other side of the room "Yeah" he nodded "And he's been married"

Allison smiled "Aww, too oldies together" she said covering her mouth and giggled.

"I'm only 44, I'm not that old".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Take these walls down" Peter knocked on a wall and wrote on it "we make a huge master bedroom" he said and walked out.

They were in another room "can this one be made into a bathroom" Peter looked at the small room

"Yes the walls will all be taken away and plumping bought through" the contractor stated

Peter looked at Derek "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked him.

"I am sure" he answered.

"Your funeral"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott buried his face into Isaac's neck; Scott tangled his fingers into Isaac's hair "if your awake you need to get up for work" Isaac said.

Isaac licked his lips and nodded his head "don't make me go" he whined against Scott's skin "don't you have a shift at the diner"

"No" he answered

"You're lying you need the money" Scott told him.

"1.00pm" Isaac looked down at Scott "I have a few hours to kill so make love to me again" he whispered.

Scott smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"I'm free" Stiles sat down "another college year is over" he stretched.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Danny as he ate.

"I'm hoping to get a T.A place at the school" Stiles said "good luck" Danny said.

"I need it"

Laura poured some coffee into Danny's cup "thanks Laura and I didn't even need to ask you" he said to her. Stiles looked over at Laura now talking to other customers "strange"

Chris walked into the diner and walked up to the counter, Laura walked up and they started to talk.

Allison walked in and looked over at her dad she sat down and hid behind the menu, Danny and Stiles looked over at her Stiles raised an eyebrow "what are you doing?" he leaned over the seat.

"Shh I'm not here".

Chris left with two cups and a small bag "I'll see you later guys" Alison stood up and left Stiles and Danny looked at each other.

Allison walked a fair amount behind Chris hands in her pockets "wait up Al" Stiles and Danny walked up to her "are you following your dad?" asked Danny

"I have my reasons" she walked.

"Let us join in were bored" said Danny.

"No"

Chris turned a corner "shit" she ran and then came to a stop "he's gone" she folded her arms.

"Okay Ally I know you're getting bored but seriously what's going on" Danny asked her.

"Fine I just found out my mum was cheating on my dad and it turns out he is seeing someone" she told them, she put her hands in the air and made air quote "he wants to keep it quite as he doesn't want to jinx it"

"Don't you think he deserves his privacy" Stiles asked

"It's a dude" Alison said.

"Your dad is boinking a man"

"Chris Argent is one sexy older man" Danny growled and purred "don't tell Jackson I did that" he asked and smiled.

Stiles made a zipping motion over his mouth

"Look Allison I know you love your dad but he needs his privacy he'll tell you when his ready" Danny said

Allison gave a big sigh "your right"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Chris lay "I really am getting old" Peter moved onto his side "yep you are" Chris moved his arm behind his head "I told Allison about Victoria".

"How' she take it" he sat up and picked up the pack of cigarettes and lit one "wasn't happy with her mother that's for sure".

Peter blew out a puff of smoke.

"Are you sure you should be smoking?" Peter handed it over to Chris.

Peter smirked and shook his head "I just got over testicle cancer I think I feel like a smoke" he laughed.

Chris put it out and sat up he got up and put some pants on "and I also told her I was seeing some-one" Chris explained "she guessed it was a man"

"Did you tell her it was me" Peter asked.

Chris shook his head "No I think she kind of followed me to find out but my Army skills did come in handy and I lost her" Chris finished getting dressed.

Peter put his hand on his thigh "you haven't been here long" Peter looked at his phone.

"I'm watching Markus while Allison and Lydia go for another scan" Chris put his watch on.

Peter covered himself with the sheet "so this was like a booty call" he pouted "I feel so used"

Chris smirked "I'll see you later sexy" he kissed Peter.

Peter smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss pulling Chris back by his collar to kiss him again "right back at you"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Jackson sat with Danny in the waiting room "I'm sure everything is fine" he held his hand.

"Of course" Jackson kissed him "I'm the best in the world".

Danny tapped his knee "don't go overboard" he told him and kissed Danny the doors opened Lydia and Alison waked out.

"Everything okay?" he asked

Lydia nodded "she's upside down she'll be coming out feet first" Lydia said.

"So anything else" Danny asked.

"We've decided a name for the baby" Allison said looking over to Lydia "Madison Lily"

Jackson smiled "I love it" he stated "let's go out for dinner" Jackson offered.

"Why not"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek opened the door "Sties are you here?" he shut the door after he walked in "yeah" Sties walked out in a towel round his hips.

"I bought dinner are you hungry" he asked.

"Starved" Sties ate some noodles with chop sticks "what else did you do today?" he asked.

"Not much the usual" Derek answered

"Fucking" Stiles asked sucked a noodle into his mouth.

"You know I don't do that anymore" Derek told him and he put his plate down.

Stiles looked at him and moved down to his shirt a white bandage peeked at the side "did you hurt yourself?" Stiles said pointed with his chopsticks to Derek's chest.

Derek shook his head as he stood and removed his shirt over his head "No" he said peeling back the bandage that covered the left side of his chest.

Stiles stood and stopped in front of him, he looked down and tattooed over his heart was a moonlight shadow and intricately wound into the ink was Edwardian script name 'Genim' Stiles sighed "Derek you didn't have to do that" he said.

Derek kissed him "But I wanted to" he replied covering it back up "it's still a bit sore but it's only been for a few hours"

Stiles kissed him "I love you Derek Hale"

Derek kissed him biting into his bottom lip and sliding his tongue against his. Stiles gripped onto Derek's hair and deepened the kiss. Derek pulled Stiles closer but pulled his lips away from his.

Stiles pecked him on the lips "Derek" Derek gazed at him "I'm…after everything I'm glad I met you" Stiles bit his lip.

Derek smiled and placed light kisses on his lips "me too".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus was asleep on Chris's lap, he ran his fingers through his hair the front door opened "were back dad" Allison called

"Sorry we are late we kind of got free lunch" Lydia said Allison laughed.

"Its okay" Chris smiled "do you know I haven't had a baby fall asleep on me since you were this age" Chris told her.

"Well your grand-daughter will be around soon".

Allison picked him Markus "shhhh" Markus snuggled up to her "can't wait for the new addition" Allison left with him.

Lydia sat down "my back is paying up" she rubbed her stomach. Chris put both hands on his knees "Allison tells me you're seeing some person" she giggled.

Chris rolled his eyes "who else has she told" he asked

"Stiles and Danny I think" Chris moaned "go for it" Lydia said Chris looked at her "what have you got to lose" Lydia shrugged and then got up.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles snored he was on his side Derek was on his back arm behind his head "hm Derek" Stiles moved onto his side, arm moving down to his waist.

"Thought you were asleep" Derek said.

"I am" he answered moving down to kiss Derek's chest trailing kisses all the way down to his happy trail removing the sheet to Derek's hardened cock, Stiles kissed him above his groin before gripping his manhood. Licking around the head Derek wound his fingers into Stiles short hair.

"Hm" Stiles groaned as Derek gripped onto his head harder, taking all of Derek's cock he sucked "S-Stiles fuck" his head went back into the pillow "Fu-fu-fu-fuck" he cried out.

"B….blow me harder yes" he cried out again, Derek moaned

Stiles head bobbed over his cock he gripped Derek's thigh "I'm coming" he told him Stiles then released his cock with a pop. Stiles smiled before lifting him up and started jacking Derek off, he lay down on his side as he sped his hand faster and reached up kissing his mouth.

Derek released all over Stiles hand "I'll be back" he pecked Derek on the lips "hm" Stiles left Derek's eyes closed. Sties come back in with a flannel and walked up "because I know you can't shower" he got on the bed and wiped him down.

"Whoop" he threw it and covered them both up and snugged up to Derek's chest.

"Have you ever thought about marriage" Stiles asked him in his blissed out mind.

"Marriage never" he answered "but as soon as I met you maybe we could"

Stiles moved to look at him "so will we ever" he asked.

"Never say never" Stiles laid back down.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Oliver cried

Scott opened his eyes "Isaac are you awake" he asked him "hm" he moaned "waaa, waaa" Oliver continued crying "oh" Scott got up and walked to the other side of the room.

Scott walked to the crib and picked him up "shhhh" he kissed Oliver's forehead.

Isaac's eyes were open watching Scott coo at Oliver as he drifted off to sleep.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek kissed Stiles sleeping cheek "I love you" he got up and left the room and then came back with a catalogue.

"Got it" he ripped out a page with jewellery on it

Derek folded it up and put it into his wallet before returning back to bed and lay down beside Stiles.

T.B.C…


End file.
